bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Chronology
19th Century =1870= * A group of alien explorers sets up a colony within the San Andreas mountain region. 20th Century =1941= * December 7 - Sam Goldman, the older brother of Oscar Goldman, is killed while stationed in Hawaii during the attack on Pearl Harbor. =1942= *'February 5' - Steve Austin is born. * Carl Austin, the father of Steve Austin, is killed when his plane was attacked by Japanese fighters during on a top-secret courier mission over the Himalayas. =1949= * Jaime Sommers is born. * Carl Franklin, Dr. Franklin's son is born. =1963= * Dr Franklin begins working under the employment of the OSI. =1966= * Jaime Sommers' parents are killed in a car accident. * Michael Austin, the son of Steve Austin, is born. =1970= * Dr. Franklin's employment at the OSI is terminated after too many continuing conflicts with his superior, Oscar Goldman. =1972= * Oliver Spencer proposes the Project Cyborg to the OSI Board of Directors. * Karen Austin, Steve's ex-wife, Michael's mother, dies. * While Steve Austin is test piloting an experimental aircraft, a malfunction causes a crash. Austin's injuries are so severe, he loses both legs and his right arm. He is also blinded in one eye. One of Austin's closest friends, Dr. Rudy Wells, a doctor and scientist, is a specialist in the newly emerging field of bionics. Oliver Spencer, who had recently proposed the Cyborg Project to the OSI's board of directors as a means of reducing agent casualties, is able to authorize the funding to take a severely injured Austin and rebuild him with bionics. Rudy Wells is ordered to perform the procedure on Austin. =1973= * Oscar Goldman is appointed director of the OSI, succeeding Oliver Spencer. =1975= * Dr. Dolenz resurfaces one last time with a new robot duplicate of Oscar Goldman in tow. Goldmen is kidnapped and replace with the robot imposter. The robot succesfully steals several OSI Top Secret files until Steve solves case and defeats the robot. Dolenz is finally taken into custody by the autorities. * Steve Austin relocates back to Ojai and buys a ranch. * Steve and Jaimie are reunited after four years of no contact. * After a near fatal skydiving accident, Jaime Sommers receives bionic enhancements as authorized by Oscar Goldman and administered by Dr. Rudy Wells. * Peggy Callahan is hired by the OSI as Oscar Goldman's secretary. =1976= * Jaime Sommer's officially becomes a part time OSI agent. * Barney Hiller's bionics are temporally reactivated * Dr. Franklin makes plans to build fembots, infiltrate the OSI and then steal the OSI Weather Device. . =1977= * Steve encounter the first Russion Space Probe. * While in prison awaiting trial, Dr.Franklin started becoming ill. Before he had the chance to stand trial for his crimes, Franklin succumbed to his illnesses and dies in prison. =1978= * Jaime Sommers goes into semi retirement from the OSI. =1979= * Steve retires from the OSI. =1985= * Chris Williams is killed in the line of duty, on a mission together with Jaime Sommers =1994= *'November' - Steve Austin and Jaime Sommers are finally married. Category:Chronology